Emery
W.I.P General Name: Emery Nicknames: None Age: 20 Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5"5 Weight: 90 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale Body type: Petite Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Emery is an enigmatic and misunderstood woman with a passion for battle and an unnerving ideology about the world. She believes that power belongs to those who can wield it and that the weak should stand aside while the strong take care of the evils that exist in the world. She doesn’t mind expressing her philosophy and will openly ridicule opposition. She has a very stubborn attitude, one that can make it extremely difficult for others to get through to her. She doesn’t care about the opinions of others and only accepts her own believes. Emery is extremely loyal to a cause; because of this she will set her life on the line to achieving the dreams of her guild. Emery also has a rather odd obsession with death and its impact on people, her standard speech is littered with macabre ideas that can often cause people to find her rather unnerving to be around. When one meets her the one thing they will remember is her heavily disturbing personality, which often frightens any potential friends away. Emery shows very little emotion except for boredom, which is attributed to her distaste for people, places and things. She speaks in a very monotone and matter-of-fact fashion and seems to over-analyze whatever situation she is in. Whenever she does show humor, her laughs are awkward and choppy. History W.I.P Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Shadow Magic Secondary Magic: None While toggled on the caster is protected by a shifting shadow that moves to protect them from melee attacks of its own volition. The shadow can be toggled on or off but only has a maximum of 3 turns of use in a full fight. The passive is unable to protect against spells of any kind, including spells that augment physical attacks. Also the passive has a very specific weakness that can be capitalized on; whenever the caster uses a spell of the same class the passive becomes inactive while the shadow is used to attack. While toggled on a shadow appears below the caster that will shift and bend according to the melee attack used, while toggled off the shadow dissipates. Toggling can only be done once during a single turn. The caster commands their shadow, lifting it from the ground and harnessing it between their hands. After a moment the caster releases a blast of shadow energy outward in a line from their palms dealing high damage. Alternatively, this energy can be infused into the casters katana, empowering a single strike with the same damage. Rank 1 of this spell has immense magical energy costs making it quite difficult to use multiple times in a fight. The caster commands their shadow, bending and expanding it before sending it towards their target in in an attempt to bind the target. The shadow travels in one direction in the form of grasping hands with a width of 4 meters; if the shadow makes contact it will bind the target for 1 turn preventing movement of any kind. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia *Some of Emery's personality traits were heavily influenced by Eska and Desna from Legends of Korra. *Her FC is from Black Rock Shooter. *Her signature magic was designed with Gaara's (From Naruto) automatic defense as a thematical foundation. Gallery Ce724aa9323c6beb58113c7df382eb72.jpg Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.